


Besotted With You

by cadavericspasm



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavericspasm/pseuds/cadavericspasm
Summary: Shane/Female Player (Maeve)Some angst, fluff and smut in a short fic.  Uses some dialogue from the game.





	1. Chapter 1

He knew it was a mistake, but he couldn’t help it.  His feet carried him towards the farm and he stumbled as he walked.  He tripped over everything in his path and somehow made it to the farm in one piece.  _This is…this is stupid!_ He thought to himself.  _No, it’s a great idea, I feel great, and everything will be great._ Shane ambled towards her house, a bottle in his hand, and wretched behind a flowerpot that sat on her front porch.

He took a swig of beer to rinse the taste out of his mouth and dropped the bottle on the porch.  The sound must have woken her as light suddenly shone out from the window, her big yellow dog making a quiet ‘woof’ sound.  Shane stumbled up the stairs with a big stupid grin on his face and a handful of half-crushed flowers in his sweaty fist.  The lock clicked open as he was about to knock when he decided against it, his liquid courage running out.  He turned to leave as the farmer poked her head out the door. 

“Hello?”  She said quietly.  “Shane?  Is that you?  What are you doing here so late?”  She asked.  He turned around to face her and scratched at his neck with one hand, his other hand holding out his attempt at a bouquet.  The farmer scrunched her nose up in that awfully cute way she often did and sniffed at the air.  Her face dropped.  “You’re drunk.  Again.”  She said with a sigh. 

“I… I might have puked on your porch.”  He said as he held the sad looking flowers out to her.  “I just wanted to… thank you… for everything you do, you know?”  Shane said, blushing and looking downward.  She couldn’t tell if the blush was from the booze or his nerves.  “I’m nothing but a miserable bastard, and you have stuck by me, even when I was rude to you.  You… you’re my only friend… and… I think I’m gonna…”  He finished the sentence by turning his head just in time to vomit off to the side. 

The farmer recoiled and grimaced.  “Shane, you damn fool.”  She said as she shook her head.  Shane looked up at her with spittle on his lips and the sudden realization that he’s made an ass of himself… again.  He turned to leave and dropped the crumpled flowers on the porch.  Suddenly she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door.

“You can’t let Jas see you like this, Shane.  Come in, have a shower, sober up, and leave in the morning.  Okay?”  She said.  He shook his head and pointed to the puddle of vomit on her porch.  “I shouldn’t, I should go.  This was stupid.  I’m so sorry.”  He mumbled as he turned to leave again.  “Shane…”  She said quietly, pleadingly.  He looked at her face, her beautiful face, and rubbed at his eyes.  He nodded to her and let her drag him into her farm house. 

He felt incredibly awkward standing there in her home.  He smelled like vomit and stale beer and old pizza and he had ruined her front porch but still, _still,_ she invited him inside.  She was either stupid or the kindest person he had ever known; he couldn’t decide which in his drunken stupor.  He nodded silently as she took him by the sleeve of his hoodie and lead him to the bathroom.

The farmer turned on the shower and steam started to fill the small room.  “Come on, Shane, get in.”  She said sternly.  He obeyed her and zipped off his hoodie, dropping it onto the floor.  She looked at him expectantly as he fiddled with the collar of his shirt.  He would have jumped at the chance to get naked around her any other time, but now he just felt ashamed.  “Could you… turn around, please?”  He asked quietly.  She nodded and turned on her heel.

He knew he was out of shape, having stopped playing sports years ago, and the drinking had left him with a soft belly.  His forearms were covered in dark hair and he wondered if she would have preferred someone younger, less hairy, more fit… anyone who wasn’t him.  The steam filling the room made him feel a little less exposed as he lifted his shirt up over his head.  Dark hair trailed down from his navel to below his shorts.  Slowly he fiddled with the button on his shorts and unable to get it undone himself, he blushed and reached out to touch her shoulder gently. 

“Hey… uh… could you give me a hand?”  He asked, eyes downcast.  She gave him a small smile as she turned around.  “Sure, what do you need?”  She asked.  He relaxed a little at her smile, thinking maybe she didn’t completely hate him, and motioned to the button on his fly.  She blushed as she realized what he was asking but put on a straight face and knelt down to undo the button.  “May I?”  She asked tentatively.  He nodded at her as she helped unzip his fly and ease his shorts down over his waist. 

Shane looked away as he was left in his boxers and his shoes, unable to look her in the face.  She continued to untie his shoes and slip his socks off, placing them neatly off to the side.  “Okay,” She said as she stood up.  “In you go.” 

Shane looked at her, then down, then at her again.  “Oh, of course.”  She said as she turned around again to give him some semblance of privacy.  He slipped off his boxers and quickly walked into the shower, grateful for the privacy of the frosted glass doors. 

“There’s soap in there, make sure you scrub up.  I’ll go get something for you to wear.”  She called out to him as he heard the bathroom door close behind her with a click.  Shane heaved out a sigh of relief as the hot water poured over him.  He felt another wave of sickness come over him and he braced his arms on the cool tiles as he threw up over the steel drain.  He watched the sick and the water swirl down the drain in silence as tears began to stream down his face.

His shoulders shook as he sobbed quietly to himself.  He was such a piece of shit, why was she being so nice to him?  He had told the truth earlier when he said she was his only friend.  He couldn’t even bare to be around other people, even her, when they first met.  He treated her so badly when all she did was buy him beer and pizza and try to talk to him.  Shane smacked his fist against the tiled wall and cried.

What felt like an eternity later, the farmer returned to the bathroom with her arms full of fluffy towels and a pair of woollen pyjamas.  “I’m back, are you ready to get out?”  She asked.  Shane nodded then cleared his throat.  “Yes.”  He croaked.  The farmer frowned as he poked his head out of the shower.  His eyes and face were red and puffy.  Had he been crying?  She closed her eyes tight and held out the towels to him.  “I’m not looking!”  She said.

Shane chuckled hoarsely and stepped out of the shower.  He took a towel from her arms and wrapped it around his waist.  “It’s okay, I’m decent.  You can look.”  He said.  She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.  “I think that’s a good look for you, Shane.”  She teased.  “Now, let’s get you dried off.” 

He blushed furiously and avoided her eyes as she towelled him off gently, rubbing the towel over his chest and through his hair.  He was thankful for the physical support as he leaned against her, unsure if he could be steady on his own.  Finally she handed him the woolly pyjamas and turned around again so he could dress.

They were itchy, and a little too big for him, but he didn’t care.  They were clean and warm and smelled like her.  He followed obediently as she lead him to the couch and gingerly sat him down.  She pulled out a big blanket and threw it over him.  “I’m sorry.  Thank you so much.”  He mumbled as he curled up on the couch.  She leaned over him and brushed the hair off his face.  He could feel her warm breath on him and he sighed contentedly as he wrapped himself in the blanket.  She kissed him lightly on the forehead before she got up but he was already passed out.  Quietly she placed a glass of water on the coffee table with a couple of aspirin and turned out the lights.

The next morning he woke up with his head throbbing- as was usual.  This time, however, he wasn’t sure whose house he was in.  There were two little pills on the table in front him and a large glass of water.  He gratefully shoved them in his mouth and chugged down the water.  A sizzling sound caught his attention and he sat up.

 “Oh good, you’re awake.”

Oh Yoba, it was the farmer!  “What am I doing here?”  He asked groggily.  Suddenly his face went red.  “We didn’t… do anything, right?”

She laughed at him, a warm, soothing sound that he sorely wanted to hear again.  “Shane, you were so drunk, I doubt you could even get it up.”  She laughed.  He scowled at her and stood up, still a little wobbly on his feet.  “What happened then?  Do I even want to know?” 

“You were drunk on my doorstep, threw up on my house, had a shower, and fell asleep.  Probably not that different from most of your nights, right?”  She said.  He scowled again and looked down at himself.  He was in pyjamas… her pyjamas?  They were awfully big and itchy.  “Where are my clothes?”  He asked.  She pointed a spatula at the chair beside the couch.  “Right there.  I laundered them.  You’re welcome.”  She said. 

He picked them up and shuffled into the bathroom to change.  They smelled like soap and felt soft and clean.  He couldn’t remember the last time he had washed his hoodie and it felt good to slip it back on.  Shane left the bathroom, fully dressed, and placed the folded pyjamas on the back of the chair.  He shuffled over to her and saw that she was cooking eggs and had a full pot of coffee ready. 

“Thank you.”  He mumbled.  “Sorry.  I’m not good at… things.”  He said quietly.  The farm girl just turned around and smiled at him.  “It’s okay.  You just needed to rest.”  She replied cheerfully.  “Now, sit and eat.”  She said as she pointed the spatula at her kitchen table.  He sat down and accepted the mug of coffee she pushed into his hands.  “You know… I’m not much of a breakfast person.  Or a coffee person.”  He said.

“Well, let’s try something different today, okay?”  She said.  He nodded and took a sip from the mug.  His face screwed up in disgust but he swallowed it down anyway.  She slid a large plate in front of him and his reddened, sunken eyes lit up.

“You made a hot pepper omelette?  For me?  Why?”  He asked.  The farmer laughed and sat down with her own plate.  “Because you’re my best friend?  Because you look like you need it.”  She seemed to settle on the last part, but his heart stirred.  A strangled _Oh_ was all the reply he could muster.  Together they ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. 

The next few days went by like usual.  Work, drink, sleep.  Work, drink, chat with the farm girl, sleep.  Sometimes there were dreams, but those always made him uncomfortable.  He was her friend, her _best_ friend, if he was to believe her.  The dreams just made him feel more awkward around her and he sure didn’t need any help with that.  Some mornings he would reach out for her as he woke up, curling into himself when he realized it was just a dream. 

The days wore on and he found himself drinking more and listening less.  She was too nice of a person to be stuck talking with him.  All he could ever do was weigh her down.  He started to talk to her less, trying to ignore her, eventually avoiding her as he walked to and from work.  She had slowly started to take the hint, her large eyes filled with hurt.  He avoided looking at her during those nights at the saloon.  It was too much. 

On a rainy Saturday he stumbled out of the ranch with a few six-packs of beer under his arm and ambled towards the cliffs.  He had been visiting them quite a lot in the past week, just to look down over them and wonder how long it would take to fall.  It took a few hours but eventually he was drunk, and he sat beside the cliff and cried to himself.

His head was flooded in that wonderful fog of alcohol that kept him from thinking about anything else.  He didn’t want to think about her, about how kind she was, how beautiful, how she kept him alive through the strength of her own spirit.  He found himself crying again, large, heaving sobs, his tears washed away by the rain.  He lay down and curled around a six-pack of beer cans, drinking as fast as he could.  If he was lucky, he would just pass out and choke on his own vomit.  _That would be embarrassing, but probably better than falling to my death._ He thought grimly. 

A noise startled him out of his contemplation and he looked up, barely lifting his head.  She crouched down beside him and strangely, he could see tears in her eyes. “Shane?”  She said quietly.  “M…Maeve...”  He mumbled.  “I’m sorry… My life, it’s a pathetic joke.”  He said, burping as he spoke.  “Why do I even try?”  He started to sob again.  “I’m too small and stupid to… take control of my life.  I’m just a p…piece of shit.”  Shane said loudly. 

Maeve sat down in the grass beside him and listened to him as tears rolled down her cheeks.  “Shane, I’m so sorry…”  She said quietly.  “I’ve been coming here often lately… looking down.  Here’s a chance to take control of my life… these cliffs.  B…but... I’m too scared, too anxious.  Just like always…”

“Maeve… all I do is work, sleep, and drink… t… to dull the pain.  Why should I even go on?” He cried.  She looked at him, soaking wet, covered in sick, surrounded by empty beer cans.  Her heart broke for him.  “The decision is your own, Shane.  Just know that I’m always here for you.”

He sat up slowly and wiped his face with his sopping wet sleeve.  “Thanks… I appreciate that.  I really do.  Maeve… I think I should go to the hospital.”  She bit her lip and hoisted him up against her shoulder.  _Shane, you damn fool._

At the hospital she stood behind the privacy screen, pacing as she heard an awful sucking sound and Shane’s pained moans.  A little while later, Harvey came out from behind the screen.  “It’s a good thing you brought him here when you did.  I pumped his stomach and re-hydrated his body.”

“Thank you, Harvey.”  She said quietly.  “There’s another thing…”  He said.  “Alcohol isn’t good for the body, but I’m more worried about Shane’s mental health.  I’m going to refer him to a counsellor in the city.”

Maeve nodded and hugged him.  “Thank you, Harvey. I owe you.”  She said as she let go.  The doctor blushed and coughed.  “Yes, well… you should go home.  I’ll keep him overnight for observation.”

The next morning she was woken up by a soft knock at her front door.  Curious, she got up, dressed, and opened the door.  Shane stood there in the sunlight.  She blinked and rubbed at her eyes in disbelief.

“Shane!”  She shouted as she ran up and gave him a tight hug.  “Are you okay?”  She asked.  “I think so… thanks to you.  Look, I’m sorry.  I’m sorry you had to see that.  It was… embarrassing.”  He said as he shook his head.  “Harvey referred me to his colleague in the city.  I’ve decided to start therapy.”

“I’m just happy you’re alive, and I’m glad I was there at the right time.”  She said as she buried her face in his shoulder.  He held her tightly, his face tickled by her hair.  “Yeah… me too.”  She smelled so good, like hay and rain and freshly tilled soil.  For once, he felt lucky to be alive.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand... here's the smut.

The game was great… oh, and they happened to win, too.  Shane’s head was in the clouds the day after the Tunnelers won and he could not get that stupid grin off his face.  He had kissed her in his excitement and almost ran away, embarrassed as he was.  Instead she leapt on him and kissed him back.  It was definitely one of the best days of his life even though he chalked it up to the both of them having a few too many.  She leaned on his shoulder the whole way home, his arm around her and his heart in his throat. 

Even Morris, the big blowhard, noticed something different about him as he came into work that day.  His back and knees hurt a little bit less as he stocked the shelves and his heart felt lighter than it had in years.  He wanted to see her as soon as he could and his work day went by faster than usual.

Shane changed out of his uniform and hurried to the saloon, his eyes searching for any sign of her.  He took up his regular spot beside the fireplace and next to Maeve’s stool.  “Your usual today, Shane?”  Gus asked as he sidled over to the other side of the bar.  “Actually Gus, I’ll have a sparkling water for now.”  Shane replied, trying not to grin.  Gus looked flabbergasted and waved a hand in front of Shane’s face.  “Are you hearing yourself?  Are you feeling okay?”  The barkeep asked. 

Shane scowled at the man and felt a blush reaching his cheeks.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  Just trying to cut back a bit.”  He said.  Gus’ jaw dropped and then he smirked.  “Oh, it’s _her,_ isn’t it?”  He said teasingly.  “Maeve’s made you a new man!”  He laughed.  “It’s none of your business, Gus.”  Shane said, frowning.  “Well, maybe not a _new_ man.”  Gus chuckled as he walked away.

An hour passed and she wasn’t there yet.  He had decided to try a light beer while he waited.  One hour became two, and Shane started to worry.  She was _always_ at the saloon at night.  She loved to talk with everyone and give them baskets of produce from the farm when her work was done.  He felt uneasy, and soon he was on his way out of the saloon and towards her farm. 

He got to the farm and smiled.  She really did fix up the place in the short time she had lived there.  The fields were cleared and rows upon rows of vegetables were growing, a large barn was built as well as a chicken coop, and her house had been expanded.  It looked quite nice. 

Shane walked up to the door and knocked softly.  He heard a creak from inside and a loud groan.  “Maeve?  Are you in there?”  He called out worriedly.  He heard another creak and a groan.  “Maeve?”  He called again.  He cautiously tried the handle of the door, twisting it slowly.  “It’s me, Shane.  I’m coming in…”

Inside he saw her bent over, nearly falling onto the floor, clutching at her back.  Her face was bunched up in pain as she tried to take another step.  “Shane!”  She said.  “I’m sorry, I seem to have hurt my back while I was shearing the sheep.  I tried to get to the door.”

Shane smiled and sighed with relief.  “It’s okay.  What happened?”  He asked her as he came to her side.  She welcomed the help as he shouldered her arm.  The irony was not lost on either of them and they chuckled.  “Well, I was shearing Tolstoy when Mabel decided to run out the gate.  I chased her and only got a few feet before Tolstoy ran after _me_ and I slipped and fell into Mabel.”

Shane cringed.  “You live a dangerous life, farm girl.”  He said.  “Yeah, well, now I’m paying for it.  Can you help me to my bed?”  She asked.  Shane blushed and obliged, walking her to the bedroom as she leaned on him and hobbled along.  “You know, this isn’t the situation I was thinking of when I imagined you saying that.”  He said.  Maeve laughed and nudged him in the ribs.  “So you’ve imagined me asking you to come to bed, huh?” 

He blushed even deeper as he helped her settle down on the bed.  “Well… I… uh…”  He stammered.  She smiled at him as she lay down, her hand suddenly on his cheek.  “It’s okay, Shane.”  She said quietly.  He stood up and looked around, the sudden realization that he was in _her bedroom_ dawning on him.  “Is there… is there anything I can get you?  The doctor, maybe?”  He asked.

Maeve shook her head as much as she could manage.  “No, I’ll be okay.  Could you hand me that jar of ointment on my dresser?”  She asked.  Shane nodded and walked over, grabbing the heavy glass jar off of the dresser.  He opened it up and immediately regretted it as the heavy smell of camphor, ginger and hot pepper wafted into his face.  “Ugh.  I know this stuff, I use it after work.”  He said.  He dipped a finger in the ointment and walked towards her. 

“I can help.  Let me put it on for you.”  He said quietly.  He could see she was in pain and in no way able to apply it to her own back.  She looked at him and chewed her lip nervously, a blush creeping across her cheeks.  “Okay.”  She squeaked.  With his clean hand he helped her roll onto her stomach and climbed onto the queen-size bed beside her. 

Slowly he hitched up her plaid shirt, exposing the small of her back.  “Is that okay?”  He asked.  “Yes.”  She said, nodding.  He felt as nervous as she looked.  Gently he spread the ointment over her lower back, marvelling at her soft freckled skin and the sinewy muscles beneath.  His hand shook slightly as he dipped his finger in the jar again and applied more ointment to her skin.  She let out a soft moan at his touch and it sent his pulse racing. 

Taking the sound as encouragement, he placed both of his hands on her back and began to rub the ointment into her skin with long, slow strokes of his palms.  She shuddered beneath him and moaned again as he applied a little more pressure. He could feel his groin stir as he rubbed his thumbs in circles on each side of her spine, eliciting another moan from her.  “Oh, that feels so good, Shane.”  She moaned.  His cock twitched in response.  “Where did you learn to do this?”  She asked.

“Hmm?  Oh, in another life.”  He said distractedly as he continued to rub her back.  He paused for a moment, hands shaking ever so slightly, and hitched her shirt up further.  She moaned under his touch as he worked his way up her back.  His hands lingered on the sides of her hips as he began to run them gently over the curve of her waist.  She hummed inquisitively at this new sensation and rolled onto her side to look at him. 

Suddenly his hands were cupping her cheeks and she felt the heat of his mouth on hers.  She grabbed his shirt as she leaned into him, lips crushed against his, stubble scraping against her skin.  He pulled back reluctantly, one hand still gently holding her cheek.   His thumb stroked lazy circles against her skin.  “Are you okay?  Was that… too fast?”  He asked.

She shook her head and smirked at him.  “It was perfect.  My back feels better, too.”  Maeve said.  He leant back down and kissed her again, smiling against her lips.  “Good.  I’m glad.”  He said quietly.  Maeve reached out a hand and pulled him down onto the bed beside her. 

His hand returned to its place on the side of her waist, sliding down until it rested below her hip. Hesitantly he slid his hand further down and gripped her ass, his shorts now tented.  She moaned and kissed him, her tongue sliding into his mouth, testing, tasting.  He groaned and pulled her closer to him, his erection pressed against her thigh.  She let out a small gasp at the feeling of him pressed against her and ground her hips against him.

His fingers fumbled at the buttons on her shirt as he hastened to open it.  She shrugged out of her open shirt and dropped it onto the floor.  His arms wrapped around her and he laid soft kisses along her neck as he unclasped her bra.  She moaned and arched into him as the bra fell away, her pert nipples brushing against him.  His large, rough hands cupped her breasts as he kissed along their curves.  “Oh, Shane…”  She moaned.

He could feel the ache building up in his groin when she said his name.  Shane wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over until she was below him and he straddled her hips.  She pulled him down for a kiss and grabbed at the hem of his shirt.  “Is it… is it okay?”  She asked.  He hesitated, doubt suddenly filling his mind, then he looked down at her.  She was flushed and panting beneath him, her breasts bared to him, her hair fanned around her head like a halo.  He had been nearly naked in front of her before but this… this was different.

He nodded to her and quickly tossed his hoodie onto the floor, his shirt following.  She let out a little gasp and smiled at the sight of him, running her hands up along his sides.  He blushed and looked away.  Maeve touched his soft belly, tracing the trail of dark hair down into his shorts.  Her fingers dipped below his waistband and tugged on them until the button on his fly came undone.

She unzipped his fly and reached her hand into his shorts, rubbing her palm against his erection, still contained by his boxers.  He hissed through clenched teeth as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.  Maeve wiggled his shorts down over his hips and placed a finger beneath the waistband of his boxers.  She looked up at him and he nodded as she flipped the waistband down.  His cock bobbed and twitched as it sprang free.  Shane looked down at her, a small part of him still expecting her to recoil in horror and reject him.  Instead she gripped his cock with her hand and circled her thumb over the swollen head.

He let out a strangled moan and thrust himself into her hand.  She let go of him and pushed against his chest with the palms of her hands.  “Lay back.”  She said softly.  He leaned back onto the bed as she wriggled out from underneath him.  Suddenly she was between his legs again, her mouth on his cock, warm and wet and so, so good.  Shane moaned, one hand braced against the bed for support, the other hand tangled in her hair. 

Maeve ran her tongue up and down the length of him, tasting the tang of salt and sweat and his musk.  He shuddered and groaned as she touched and tasted him.  Oh Yoba, it felt so damn good.  Shane had to stop her, feeling himself getting close to the edge.  He gripped her hair and gently pulled her head back from his groin.  She looked up at him, her swollen lips pouting.  He chuckled at the sight.

It was his turn to push her back onto the bed as he started to take off her pants.  She writhed and squeezed her own breasts, panting and lifting her hips up to meet him as he undid her fly and slid her pants and underwear down over her hips.  She kicked them off in a hurry and watched as he took his shorts and boxers off.  He felt that good ol’ self-doubt creeping back as he sat on her bed stark naked.  He hesitated, and then watched as she wiggled and spread her legs a little bit. 

“Please, Shane.”  She pleaded.  With renewed confidence he dove at her and spread her legs wide, burying his face in her inner thighs.  His breath was hot and damp against her sensitive skin as he left a trail of kisses on the inside of her creamy thighs.  His finger brushed gently against her outer lips, her dark curly hair moist.  She bucked her hips as he gently pushed his finger against her vulva.  The pad of his index finger found her clit and rubbed it in a tight circle. 

She gasped and writhed under his finger and he found himself smirking.  She was so wet, so responsive to his touch.  He wanted to rut into her so badly, cradle her in his arms and kiss her face while he was inside of her.  He ran his tongue over her sensitive nub, feeling her shudder, and slowly moved the flat of his tongue up and down the length of her vulva.  She moaned his name and thrust into his face as her hand gripped his hair. 

He licked his finger and slowly inserted it into her tight pussy.  He could feel her clench around him as he continued to flick his tongue on her clit.  He wiggled his finger, curving it in just the right spot.  She gasped and clutched at the bed sheets.  “More!”  She shouted breathlessly.  Urged on, he inserted another finger and slowly worked them in and out of her.  Her panting sped up and he moved faster, licking her faster, his fingers pumping faster.  She squealed as he felt her come, her walls squeezing and trembling around his fingers.

“Oh, Shane…”  She breathed heavily.  He sat up and looked at her as he licked his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  Maeve sat up and pushed him back down onto the bed.  With a wicked grin she went on her knees and straddled his hips, her moist mound just inches from his cock.  She lowered herself and rocked her hips, brushing the head of his cock gently against her folds, teasing him.  He closed his eyes and took a sharp breath.

Slowly she lowered herself onto him, his swollen head pushing through her moist lips with ease.  She moaned as he began to fill her with his girth.  Shane gripped her hips to help ease her down on his cock, revelling in the slow, beautiful agony, until he was buried into her completely.  She grasped his hands and leaned over to kiss him, slowly starting to rock her hips as she moved.  They both gasped, their hips beginning to move together in unison as they rocked back and forth.

He couldn’t believe this…this goddess wanted to have sex with him.  Yet, here they were, his cock buried up to the hilt in her delicious, tight warmth.  Shane growled and flipped over, pinning her beneath him.  They kissed, needy and urgent, tongues tangled together.  He thrust into her and buried his face in her shoulder as he moved faster, hips pumping together as she moaned and cried out his name.  She shuddered around his cock as another orgasm ripped through her and she dug her nails into his back.  The pain barely registered to him as he was lost in the motion and sensations.  He felt his own orgasm coming and squeezed her tightly against him as he groaned loudly.  A sudden thought hit him and he slipped out of her mid-thrust, his cock sitting against her mound as he came onto her stomach. 

Panting, they kissed and fell onto the bed, their bodies still tangled.  Maeve reached for her nightstand and grabbed some tissues to clean off the mess.  Shane looked at her bashfully.  “Sorry…” He said.  “I didn’t think you’d want a surprise nine months later.”  He grinned.  Maeve sighed contentedly and curled up against him.  “No, that wouldn’t be a good idea right now.  I am on birth control for that very reason.” 

Shane’s eyebrows rose as he cuddled her close, his arm wrapped around her as they spooned.  “Oh?  Were you expecting to…?”  He asked quietly.  She laughed and shook her head.  “I wasn’t expecting anything.  Let alone with you.” 

He chuckled, his chest rumbling against her back.  “Yeah, that was definitely unexpected.”  He paused in thought as his eyes began to water.  Shane buried his face in her hair and tried to blink away the tears that were forming.  He loved her.  His heart sunk as he thought about what that meant.  Did she feel the same about him?  Or was this just for fun?

“I…” He said hoarsely.  “I love you, Shane.”  She said abruptly.  He smiled and squeezed her hand, his heart singing.  “I love you too.”


End file.
